


trouble finds me

by noxfelicis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfelicis/pseuds/noxfelicis
Summary: Just a bit of fluff inspired by art from blvnk. Harry and Ginny chilling on a hammock, laughing about something stupid.





	trouble finds me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i have no idea what they are talking about](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/465380) by blvnk. 



It was a golden day at the Burrow, one that reminded Harry of those perfect afternoons in his sixth year. He and Ginny were sprawled out on a hammock she had put up earlier that summer. The late afternoon sun glimmered through the trees of the orchard, warming bare skin. A breeze set the hammock swinging gently.

Harry sighed.

Ginny nudged him with her toes. “Something wrong?”

He grinned, his own toes skimming along the grass as they swayed. “No, everything right. Just taking it all in, I guess.”

“Right.”

They sat in silence a moment more before he spoke again. "So I went to Diagon Alley yesterday."

"I know. What about it?"

"Well..." Harry yawned. "I wanted to get a new arm holster for my wand. I know you can get one by owl post and fit it with magic, but it's not the same."

"So you went to Ollivander's?"

"That was the plan, yeah. Problem was, I didn't really want to be recognized."

Ginny nodded slowly. The war had ended just over a year ago, and the hero worship that Harry had tried to avoid his whole life was still at an unbearable level.

"I decided to wear a hat over my scar and Apparate to behind the Leaky Cauldron to avoid being spotted there. What I didn't count on was Malfoy having the same idea."

Ginny snorted. "He's still laying low? Like anyone even cares enough to be pissed at him in particular?"

"I dunno. He seemed about as thrilled to see me as I was to see him."

"In other words, not very."

Harry coughed back a laugh. "Basically, yeah."

"Did he say anything?" Ginny narrowed her eyes and tipped her head back to look down her nose at him. "Potter," she scoffed, in a credible Malfoy impression.

Harry did laugh at that, his chuckle shaking the hammock slightly. "Not exactly. He just turned away and started opening the wall.”

“And you were very mature and ignored him until he finished?”

“If only. You know how Hermione was talking the other day about how much fun she had as a kid playing with water pistols?”

Ginny smirked. “You didn't.”

“I had my wand half-drawn to get him with a silent Aguamenti – totally harmless, if anyone knows a spell to make robes perfect again it'd be Malfoy – when the Leaky Cauldron's back door opens.” Harry was leaning forward, almost acting out the scene. “And it's a busy day, so I hear the crowd a bit louder as the door opens. So I turn to see who it is, but my wand has already started spraying water.” He twisted in place and almost fell out of the hammock.

Ginny grabbed his arm and helped him regain his balance before prompting him to continue. “And?”

“It was McGonagall.”

“No!”

“Yeah. And I think the whole animagus thing means she hates getting wet as much as a real cat would, because she was not happy.”

“And by not happy you mean?”

“Malfoy got to witness me being cussed out by my favorite professor.”

Ginny snickered, the light shifting along her hair as she tipped her head back. “That was so stupid of you.”

Harry held back his own chuckle. “Yes, I'm aware it was a bad decision but...”

He paused, distracted by the way the sun shining through the leaves above dappled across her skin like inverse freckles. “Trouble usually finds me.”

“Right.”

Ginny shook her head at him, still laughing. Grinning, Harry watched her, half-amazed. What a relief that the sort of “trouble” that found him these days was something as silly as hitting the wrong person with a joke spell. He brushed his fingers along her shin, rested his hand on her knee.

"Don't worry," she added. "Next time, I'll help."

 

 


End file.
